1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and a learning device, and particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and a learning device that can optimally remove a blur that occurs when a plurality of subjects whose focal lengths differ from each other are included in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has proposed a method that, for example, varies a processing coefficient generated according to a parameter adjusted by a user and which performs image conversion in an image converting process for converting an image with an out-of-focus blur or a motion blur or low-resolution image data into unblurred or high-resolution image data by mapping using the predetermined processing coefficient (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-218414 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1), for example).
However, the method proposed in Patent document 1 gives the parameter to an entire screen uniformly. For example, in a case of removing a blur of an image in which an in-focus region and an out-of-focus region are present in one screen because a plurality of subjects whose focal lengths differ from each other are included in the image, when an optimum parameter is set for pixels in the out-of-focus region, a similar blur removing process is also performed on the in-focus region, and thus a blur occurs in the in-focus region instead. That is, an optimum processing coefficient may not be generated for each pixel, and thus an image whose blur is removed on the entire screen may not be generated.
In addition, the present applicant has proposed preparing a conversion table to be converted into a coefficient generating parameter such as resolution, perceived noise and the like in advance according to a feature quantity in the above-described image converting process and generating a processing coefficient on the basis of the coefficient generating parameter (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-142743 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2), for example).